vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zael
Summary Zael is the main character and protagonist of The Last Story. He is a young man who is fighting throughout the continent pursuing the dream of a better life by becoming a knight. He also meets Lady Calista during the game and falls in love with her. He is part of Dagran's mercenary group along with Syrenne, Mirania, Lowell and Yurick and is Dagran's oldest and best friend. During the events of the game, he gains possession of the Outsider's power on his right arm. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 6-C, possibly Low 5-B Name: Zael (Elza in the original Japanese) Origin: The Last Story Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Mercenary, Bearer of the Outsider's Mark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and crossbowman, Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to blindly attack him, disregarding strategy), Homing Attack (The chains from Burst home in on enemies), Status Effect Inducement (Those affected by Gathering or hit by Burst receive either the Gravity or Stop effects, slowing them or freezing them in place), Attack Reflection (Guard Counter deflects magical projectiles, Gathering Burst absorbs damage then sends it back out), Regeneration (High-Low, can heal from any non-lethal wound with Cure) and Healing (Can use Cure on others who have collapsed from their wounds), Statistics Amplification (Cure will temporarily boost the strength of those it revives, Accelerate boosts his movement and attack speed, Power Strike boosts his attack strength), Air Manipulation (Can generate a small cyclone with Gale), Power Nullification (Can disperse magical effects with Gale), Paralysis (With Paralysis Arrow and certain weapons), Death Manipulation (Certain weapons have a 1% chance of causing instant death, the deadly crossbow has an 80% chance of inflicting Doom with a headshot, instantly killing the enemy after 30 seconds), Elemental Attacks (with various weapons, such as Fire, Ice, Holy and Star), Life Absorption (with some weapons), Manipulation (with some weapons), Explosion Manipulation (via Burst arrows), Empathic Manipulation (Charm arrows cause the target to fall in love with Zael), Information Analysis (can quickly determine enemy weaknesses with a glance), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The Shade effect was unable to affect him) and Petrification (Can quickly break free from being turned to stone by Reptid Stone Blades) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought and defeated many large monsters such as the Cocoon, the Queen of the Abyss and Muraks) | At least Island level (Wields the power of the Lazulis half of the Outsider, which is powerful enough to move Lazulis Island while also powering the Lazulis cannon that can obliterate mountains in a single shot, defeated Dagran after he absorbed the power of the Gurak half of the Outsider), possibly Small Planet level (The complete Outsider has the power to create planets, so each half could potentially have this level of power) Speed: At least Peak Human combat and movement speed, Subsonic attack speed with crossbow and Gathering Burst, higher 'with Gale and Accelerate 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Island Class, possibly Small Planet Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Can take hits from large monsters such as Muraks, Cocoons and Giant Spiders) | At least Island level, possibly Small Planet level (Can take hits from Dagran) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of metres with crossbow Standard Equipment: 'Zael can carry and switch between various melee weapons, crossbows and ammunition, though his concept art shows him using basic Crossbow and the Chaos Blade which grants a 30% damage reduction and regeneration while guarding, and he receives Traive which grants an 80% chance of restoring 15% of his health on every hit after the final boss is defeated. 'Intelligence: Gifted. An extremely skilled warrior and leader in combat, as well as being able to quickly analyse foes to determine their weak points. Weaknesses: Cure can only revive a person 5 times in one battle, though this may be game mechanics as multiple battles can be entered directly after each other and still have all lives reset. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Strike:' Temporary increases attack power. *'Gale:' Dashes to a location quickly and swings blade generating a cyclone that damages all enemies in its area of effect and disperses magical circles. *'Spirit Attack:' Accelerate: Increases movement and attack speed, can be shared with allies by using Gale. *'Gathering:' Casts the Gravity status debuff on all enemies, slowing them down, while also focusing all enemy attention on the caster. *'Gathering Burst:' Allows the player to gather energy when taking damage while Gathering is activated to release as a powerful long range attack against all enemies in the map once gathering is deactivated. At minimum power it also casts the Gravity status on opponents, slowing them down, while at maximum power it inflicts the Stop status, preventing enemies from moving through any means, including teleportation. *'Cure:' While Gathering is activated, Zael can heal fallen allies and himself, giving a buff that increase attack damage in the process. *'Guard Counter:' When guarding sword strikes, performs a counter attack, and while guarding magic, deflects it back to the caster. Key: Base | End-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:The Last Story Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Element Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5